falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Camp
The Camp is a term used to refer to the inhabitants of military base Camp Leujune. The title also extends to Jacksonville, NC, the city in which Camp Lejeune was located. Before the war, the Camp was used to train marines in amphibious warfare. After the bombs fell, however, Camp Leujune took a direct hit as did Jacksonville. The Camp remained a ruin until 2210, when the former Ghouls of Wilmington fled to Jacksonville and the irradiated Camp to plot revenge on Knight and his followers. The ghouls, however, began turning feral. Isolation, stress, and proximity to radiation led to most ghouls turning feral as some remain in a dangerous state between feral and sane, their mental faculties gone but their ability to work machinery still intact. The Camp is one of the many reasons Cape Fear is renowned for its danger. History Pre-War Camp Leujune was founded in 1941 as a military base in Onslow County, North Carolina. The activities of the military base remained relatively discreet. While nothing particularly top-secret happened in Camp Lejeune, it was a training site for marines and the location of several sets of power armor. During the Resource War, all sets of power armor were taken to Alaska. Camp Lejeune did train marines on how to defend the Outer Banks should a Chinese Invasion force strike the East Coast. While not a very important base in the Resource Wars, Camp Leujune nevertheless prepared marines for what to do if and when things went awry. The Camp wasn't immune to civilian backfire. Pollution concerns in the 21st century were common and, when a two-headed creature was found in Eastern North Carolina, fingers usually pointed right at Camp Leujune. The city of Jacksonville, North Carolina was the 17th most populous city in the state. Very much a military city, many soldiers and their families lived in Jacksonville. Post-War The Camp area was subjected to three nuclear strikes. One directly hit the town while two more hit Camp Leujune and Air Station New River. The area was an orgy of twisted metal, charred buildings, and helpless survivors. The radiation leak from the Brunswick Nuclear Collecting Plant only added to the misery in the city. Like Wilmington, many of the inhabitants were ghoulified. Anarchy ensued, and riots brought the city to its knees. Without support from the Federal Government, people began to lose hope before realizing that they had to fend for themselves against the gangs. However, unlike Wilmington, there would be no one to unite the gangs and end the anarchy that plagued the city. Starvation ran rampant as ghouls left the city in flocks for Wilmington to join gangs or for the swamplands where, in their isolation, they would turn feral. By the time Knight arrived at Wilmington, Jacksonville was already at a population of 500, not including feral ghouls. In 2200, former gang members began entering The Camp en masse, exiles from Wilmington. They found the weapons stache at Camp Leujune and began fortifying the area. The fortifications included landmines, a wall made of scrap and refuse, and multiple traps. What the ghouls didn't count on, however, was how often feral ghouls would spring these traps or detonate these landmines by accident. By 2230, the Camp had over 300 ghouls ready to seek revenge on Knight. Over the span of a few decades, the ghouls in the city slowly turned to isolation and madness. Today, there are only a handful of sane ghouls in The Camp. The rest have since lost their minds, attacking anything aside from ghouls on sight. Category:North Carolina Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Cape Fear